A compound semiconductor is not a single element such as silicon and germanium but a compound having two or more kinds of combined elements serving as a semiconductor. Various kinds of compound semiconductors have been developed and used in many fields. For example, a compound semiconductor may be used for thermoelectric conversion devices using a Peltier effect, light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes and laser diodes using a photoelectric conversion effect, solar cells, or the like.
Among these, the thermoelectric conversion device may be applied to thermoelectric conversion generation, thermoelectric conversion cooling or the like. Here, in the thermoelectric conversion generation, a thermal electromotive force generated by applying a temperature difference to the thermoelectric conversion device is used for converting thermal energy to electric energy.
The energy conversion efficiency of the thermoelectric conversion device depends on ZT which is a performance index of the thermoelectric conversion material. Here, ZT is determined according to a Seebeck coefficient, electric conductivity, thermal conductivity, or the like. In more detail, ZT is proportional to the square of the Seebeck coefficient and the electric conductivity and is inversely proportional to the thermal conductivity. Therefore, in order to enhance the energy conversion efficiency of the thermoelectric conversion device, development of a thermoelectric conversion material with a high Seebeck coefficient, a high electric conductivity, or a low thermal conductivity is desired.
Meanwhile, a solar cell is environment-friendly since it does not need an energy source other than solar rays, and therefore are actively studied as an alternative future energy source. A solar cell may be generally classified as a silicon solar cell using a single element of silicon, a compound semiconductor solar cell using a compound semiconductor, and a tandem solar cell where at least two solar cells having different band gap energies are stacked.
Among these, a compound semiconductor solar cell uses a compound semiconductor in a light absorption layer which absorbs solar rays and generates an electron-hole pair, and may particularly use compound semiconductors in the III-V group such as GaAs, InP, GaAlAs and GaInAs, compound semiconductors in the II-VI group such as CdS, CdTe and ZnS, and compound semiconductors in the I-III-VI group represented by CuInSe2.
The light absorption layer of the solar cell demands excellent long-term electric and optical stability, high photoelectric conversion efficiency, and easy control of the band gap energy or conductivity by composition change or doping. In addition, conditions such as production cost and yield should also be met for practical use. However, many conventional compound semiconductors fail to meet all of these conditions at once.